


A Kiss Goodnight

by arka_r



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/arka_r
Summary: “The geo-weapon”, Blue said, voice barely above whispers, and she turned her face slowly to face Yellow. “When will it emerge?”“Soon”, Yellow answered, vague enough even though she knew the precise moment it would emerge. It did not matter.“It will destroy Earth…” Blue whispered. “Pink’s Earth.”





	A Kiss Goodnight

“You’re here again”, Yellow said with a sigh, as the door to Pink’s sanctuary opened. When she had no reaction from Blue, Yellow approached her slowly and cautiously. After all, she knew her beloved had a temper to match her own. “Talk to me, Blue.”

“The geo-weapon”, Blue said, voice barely above whispers, and she turned her face slowly to face Yellow. “When will it emerge?”

“Soon”, Yellow answered, vague enough even though she knew the precise moment it would emerge. It did not matter.

“It will destroy Earth…” Blue whispered. “Pink’s Earth.”

“I thought it’s what you wanted”, Yellow said, suppressing a sigh. Sometimes, she could not understand the whims of her beloved, ever-changing and scary to challenge.

“I know…” Blue sighed, sadly. “But it… it’s Pink’s legacy.”

“And the place of her demise”, Yellow pointed sharply. When Blue let out the smallest whimpers, Yellow sighed. “We cannot stop the cluster’s progression now, Blue.”

“I know”, Blue murmured as her tears began to fall. Yellow allowed a moment where her emotions were stirred by Blue’s power, before reaching to touch Blue’s shoulder.

“Perhaps”, Yellow began. “Perhaps we can recreate her world. In here, in her sanctuary. We can gather as many of her favorite creatures as we can.”

A small smile curled on Blue’s lips. “That would be nice.”

Yellow allowed a smile to grace her own face before placing a kiss to her beloved’s lips. Blue allowed it, before withdrawing away and looking up to the bubbled Rose Quartzes above their heads. Yellow still did not know why didn’t they shatter all the remaining Rose Quartzes, but she figured it did not matter as long as Blue was content.

“I’m heading out now”, Yellow told Blue. “You should be too.”

“ _Goodnight_ , Yellow”, Blue returned, almost too sharply.

Very well, then.

“Goodnight, Blue.”


End file.
